Ten More Minutes
by Megwill
Summary: Now, she quietly entered his room, waking him. Her hands now up in the air, and her heart now his for the taking. She was in fact metaphorically surrendering all to him. not smut So I gave in and wrote a finale fic. I blame my muse


She tried to sleep on Booth's couch but she found sleep was far from her, her racing mind was pounding with a migraine. Vincent was dead, and now she wondered why? Why did he ask her not to make him leave? Did Vincent, her favorite intern think she hated him? Why did any of this happen? She dug her head into the side of the couch, it smelled like her partner. She thought a moment, Booth. He was so close, yet so far.

She held her hands up in surrender. She thought it was a fitting scene, her tip toeing in his bedroom arms in surrender. That is how she felt, they had pushed and they had pulled. They gambled and played Russian roulette with each others hearts. Now, she quietly entered his room waking him her hands in the air, her heart his for the taking. She was in fact metaphorically surrendering all to him.

After Booth put the weapon away she walked over and sat on the bed next to him. She did most of the talking and he listened, telling her what she thought was in fact a distorted version of the actual events of the day. Vincent was dying the neurons in his brain weren't firing correctly. He was talking to the universe. She seemed to accept this answer as she had once told him the universe spoke to her.

She stared at Booth her eyes pleading, puffy and filled with tears. She leaned in toward his shoulder a little then pulled away.

"Can I?"

"Of course that's why I'm here." Booth said as he lay back onto the bed and she lay on him snuggling her head into his chest as he rubbed her back. More tears came and soaked her partner's shirt, but he only whispered comforting words to his partner and rubbed her back soothingly. She exhale a shaky breath, she was calming down, her thoughts slowed.

She just wanted –no she needed her partner's comfort tonight. She only wanted to be held, like her mother had done for her and Russ when they were upset. She knew if she slept in the arms of someone she loved somehow or way everything that was wrong always seemed to be righted.

She had been robbed of a mother, of that comfort at age fifteen. She found it again in her mid thirties and was terrified of losing it again. So, she never allowed herself to get too close, she tried to keep a distance between her partner and her. Tonight it wasn't going to work, at all. For she didn't try to deny the feelings she knew she had and she didn't try to keep a safe distance from him but held him only tighter.

It was early morning and the partners were still asleep the alarm would go off in a half hour. Brennan woke before it did. She stared at him and smiled, she had fallen asleep in the arms of someone she loved. It had been years, too long. She hadn't woke up in his arms and she missed him already. She couldn't help it; she didn't have the strength to resist what she felt as she watched him sleep.

"Booth?" her voice was laden with sleeps and pulled him from it, shaking him lightly. Her voice, like an angel's voice in the middle of the apocalypse. His eyes fluttered open and met hers, his own guardian angel.

"What's wrong? What time is it Bones?" his voice was raspy and he mumbled the words still half asleep.

Her eyes danced in his a moment and he sat up a bit and furrowed his brow at her in question. She didn't seem alarmed, more nervous or apprehensive. Though, why did she wake him from a sound sleep? He didn't have to wait long for her meek answer.

"I…I…can you hold me again Booth, please? I just need you tonight." Several moments of silence passed as their eyes danced back and forth in each other's. "Just hold me?" more meek, but add a pleading tone to it.

He quickly gathered her in his arms silently she nestled her head back onto what had become "it's" spot tonight, or should it be referred to as morning? Several moments of silence passed. Brennan looked at the red digital alarm next to her five twenty, which gave her ten more minutes of pure bliss.

The alarm beeped it annoying meep beep meep and she sighed, but Booth reached over and slammed the snooze button. She smiled at his action, he whispered so softly raising his head to look down at her ever the slightest.

"Ten more minutes. Is that okay with you Bones?"

She only nodded her head upon his chest. Silence passed and Temperance was counting the seconds when she would have to leave the bed. "Booth, thank you. I didn't mean to wake you." She heard him chuckle and wondered why.

"Which time Bones? The first time or a moment ago?" he said

"I said I'm sorry Booth, I…I can go and let you sleep your ten more minutes if you want alone?" He looked at his apprehensive nervous partner. She looked like a little girl who wondered what she had said wrong and was sorry for it even though she knew not what she did.

"Bones…" the alarm went off and Booth was quiet a moment then slammed snooze again. Brennan thought maybe there is hope. "We really should get up we have a killer to catch."

"Yes, you are right we should." Brennan started to rise off him and attempted to get out of bed. Though, he had a hold of her wrist and tugged at her. She eyed him in wonder, her irises dancing the beautiful dance they always do.

"Stay Bones… ten more minutes? Whatever you do, just don't walk out that door." He said now the one with the pleading urgency in his voice. She started to protest with an 'I thought…' but he pulled her onto him and smiled. She smiled too as she nestled her head back to its spot and inhaled him. She traced his arm lightly with her fingers as he drew circles through her shirt and onto her back. She never wanted to leave his bed.

She whispered the last bit in his ear, so very softly. "Don't ever let me runaway from someone I love ever again Booth." She looked up to him to confirm. "Do you promise?"

He smiled as he looked down at her "Yes, I promise Bones. Believe me Bones, I'll try my damnest to keep you-"

The alarm went off cutting the rest of his sentence off and the two groaned. They had a killer to catch, they could talk later. They could afford it they had already waited six years for this moment. He let the half of the sentence go and decided in all honesty he would do exactly what he said. He could manage to leave out the rest 'keep you- from ever running away again' but keeping her was what she meant anyway, it was why she ran. She was not a woman who wanted or needed to be 'kept' but loved on the other hand, that she was. He smiled as did she as they woke to a new day, filled with new possibilities.

Review? I intend to finish Life Unscripted and Ashley In All of Us soon...tell me if anyone likes this bit at all please, if so I may add to it.


End file.
